


I'll be the Cure

by captilima



Series: A Change of Scenery [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, both are consenting adults in this fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima
Summary: This is that one scene in A Change of Pace that I implied in chapter three but totally glanced over.





	I'll be the Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly why I don't write smut, but I did try! anyways again they are both 20 years old in this fic

Ilima had never had sex before, in fact he’d never been kissed until Gladion but he had thought about it. A lot.

In fact he had thought about doing this with Gladion quite a bit, and so sitting on the roof of Aether kissing him felt more like a dream than reality. Gentle fingers ghosted over milk white cheeks as he took Gladion’s face, licking into his mouth. Soft lips were desirable, yes, but nothing could describe how truly kissing Gladion was. It was sweet, yet rough, edged with his rough past and the soothing of Ilima’s compassion; they were not perfectly in synch, but they complemented each other which was better than anything Ilima had dreamt of. Logic held no place here, only passion and desire.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he pulled back, his heart racing, gasping for air until his lungs filled and began to relax. Hands on his hips tugged him flush against Gladion, their foreheads bumping together enough for him to start to reach up and rub it before it was caught and brought back to it’s place on Gladion’s cheek which then traveled down to rest on his neck, thumbs grazing over his jawline. For the most part his jawline was smooth, but every now and then he found the bumps and textures of who Gladion was and he realized he wanted to memorize them more than anything in this world. At that he began to laugh, closing his eyes and allowing himself to soak in the other, ears ringing with the addition of Gladion’s laughter.

As they calmed down from their sudden giggling he leaned in, finding lips once more and pressing in. Yet as sweet and loving as the first kiss had been this was the opposite - desperate and needy, grabbing for one another as if it could be torn from them at any second. It almost was, Ilima realized, as he felt Gladion pull his lips back, but only momentarily before kisses were being pressed over his jaw and down his neck. There was a moment of reaction that Ilima had because then Gladion was moving with something else; the roof that they were on was hard as it bit into Ilima’s back, but he hardly felt it as instead he was focused on the weight that was covering him, the lips moving down his neck and the teeth that grazed over his skin. Instantly fingers moved up, bumping into the band that tied his hair up, and so he made quick work of it, feeling the blond strands fall and curtain his face, “Gladi-” Before he could finish his name lips were crushed to his in a silencing fashion.

Hips arched up and a hand quickly moved down to pull a leg up over Gladion, a soft moan leaving his mouth before he could think about it. Instantly turning red he moved to cover his mouth, but felt his hand captured and fingers twined, pressed to the roof beneath him and a soft laugh as he pressed a kiss to his exposed collarbone. His hand freed itself and quickly moved down to bring Ilima’s remaining leg up around his waist, to which he instantly gave a squeeze and a small roll of his hips and was rewarded with a moan from Gladion. Oh, how he could savor that noise, tuck it away and keep it for when he needed it, but then he opened his eyes and realized that in this moment he could have it whenever he wanted; this wasn’t a dream and it wasn’t a one time thing (at least he hoped) where he had to eat everything up and cling to it as if this was all there would ever be.  
Once his eyes were open he found himself simply wanting to gaze at Gladion, his hair down and curtaining his face before he reached up and pushed it behind his ears was gorgeous. Everything he saw in the other was radiant and he wanted to simply bask in it, but those plans were cut short as Gladion placed hands on his back and scooped him up, stumbling a little as he tried to accommodate the new weight that Ilima brought on him. He felt something like fur against him where his shirt rose up and he realized that Silvally had come to support him, helping them up.

As soon as Gladion had his bearings abou him he carried him towards the door and down to the bedroom, though Ilima only realized where they had gone once he was gently tossed onto the bed. Sprawled out on the bed he watched him with half-lidded eyes, watching as Gladion stood frozen and took in they took in the sight of each other in this position. Finally though he moved and reached out a hand, silently beckoning Gladion to take it and when he did he pulled him on top of him and the sweetest of kisses was pressed to the corner of his mouth. Feeling his mouth open Ilima happily deepened the kiss, twining fingers in blond hair and feeling a strong and sturdy hand fist in his own pink locks, a soft cry of his lover’s name gracing the air. Hips arched up against the others, and hands pressed down his shirt, slipping underneath and beginning to push it up and off.

Gladion instantly caught on and began to do so as well, causing Ilima to pause for a moment, moving his hand back and pressing it to his chest, “wait.” He knew Gladion knew of the obvious changes that he had gone through, it wasn’t that he was worried about that, but he had never been intimate let alone felt like it mattered so much. “I...I just,” gently he pushed on his chest, sitting them both up in one fluid motion and slowly removing his shirt, revealing the compression binder he wore and then took Gladion’s hands to his sides, allowing him to feel the fabric before then taking his hand and slipping it under the fabric. “Easy.”

Together they removed his binder and Ilima took a deep breath, closing his eyes he took a deep breath and allowed Gladion to look him over. There was no shame, Ilima had grown rather comfortable with his body over the years, and he was far enough in his transition that he was comfortable. It was that he wanted Gladion to love it as he had come to love it, he wanted so desperately for the boy he had been in love with for so long to love him how he was. “You’re gorgeous.” Lips grazed over collarbone as he spoke, the vibration of words resonating against his skin and over the swell of breasts, which caused him to tense for a second before relaxing into the warmth of his mouth over a breast before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently as soft noises slipped from Ilima’s mouth.

Gently Ilima experimented, beginning to massage his head and play with his hair as he leaned down to kiss the top of his head, before freeing a hand and reaching down to feel Gladion’s chest and then down to his pants, feeling him and swallowing. He’d never felt a cock before, though he’d wanted to, and so he finally leaned back, removing his breast from his mouth and working his pants open. Glancing down he saw the outline of his cock through his underwear, closing his eyes and pushing his hand in and rubbing him, watching as his hips rocked into his hand.

This was exhilarating, if he was being honest, the thought that he could do this to someone, and that he felt the same way (he was embarrassed to think of how wet his thighs had become) was incredible. Pressing up he kissed him and pulled him back down, pushing pants down and arching his hips up so that Gladion could tug his pants down as well. “Gladion,” the word was no more than a breath between hungry kisses, “fuck me.”

“Always.”

Yet he still didn’t, instead fingers curled at the edge of the boxers Ilima had decided to put on that night, and tug them down, leaving him bare while Gladion retained his pants. He seemed to realize that this was not fair because he quickly removed his pants and underwear until they were both naked before one another. This caused another long pause where they stopped to take in the sight of the other, a shuddering breath leaving each of them before someone made the first move.

This time though, it was Gladion who moved first, reaching a hand down to curiously rub at his clit, to feel how his body had changed. Ilima didn’t know how to explain what he felt except that it was hot. It was hot and passionate and like electricity surging through him as his hips bucked up, wanting more of it. It was going to be easy to get addicted to it, he realized, pressing in and kissing him deeply, cupping his face before gently dragging what little nails he did have over his cheeks, the red streaks fading as quickly as they appeared. Panting he pulled back, hand snaking down to wrap around Gladion’s cock and stroke him, pumping his hand and smirking up at him as pleasure crossed his face repeatedly, “you’re so sexy, babe.” A soft noise that was almost like a laugh came from him and he pressed his face to his neck, biting at his neck once more. It only took a moment for Gladion to pause, slowing entirely until he was stopped above him. “Hm? Is something wrong?”

His face began to turn red, slowly but surely, leaning his forehead down against him. “I don’t have condoms.”

That caused Ilima to pause, tilt his head to the side as he thought about it, “mmm, do you think it’s absolutely necessary to use one?” Clearing his throat he looked back to him and wrapped arms around his neck, “because, to be honest, I have no problem if there’s no condom…”

Gladion let out a soft moan, his face pressing to his neck and kissing over him, “fuck.” And without another word he took himself and grazed over Ilima’s wet heat before sinking in, pressing to him and pausing. Ilima had never felt so full, had never felt as if he was going to be split open, and perhaps that was because he had never had sex before. Perhaps that was because Gladion was too big for him (after he would learn that was not the case). Nails dug into his shoulders, clinging to him as he filled him, slowly sinking lower so that he was pressed full length inside of him.

Gasping against his ear he found the rings that he had apparently chosen and sealed his mouth around them to soften his noises, gasping and pressing up flush against him arms surrounded him and he tugged him in, pounding into him loudly. After a few seconds the world became nothing but a bright white light to him and he could only tell where Gladion was because of how his hands flexed against him, digging in though not breaking skin, and lips covering wherever he could.

Ilima found that he was sloppy and loud, noises he didn’t know if they were his own or Gladion’s. There was no focus except the fact that there was a coiling sensation in his lower stomach, but for some reason he couldn’t place what that feeling was. “Gladion!” he squeaked as the coil came undone, snapping back and waves of pleasure washing over him as he finally realized he had hands in his hair and yanking at that as he climaxed, tightening around Gladion. Suddenly he gasped as he felt something else, followed by a sudden emptiness between his legs. “Mmm, no.” and it’s soft, pulling him close as Gladion pressed back into him, nuzzling into his neck.

Ilima hadn’t had sex before tonight, but now that he had he never wanted to experience it with anyone else.


End file.
